


As You Do

by crackficswithfriends



Series: crack fanfictions mmmhmmm [1]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/F, theres no way to tag this, what the fuck do I even tag this as?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8823748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crackficswithfriends/pseuds/crackficswithfriends
Summary: Anise and Arietta start fighting, and chaos ensues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> the two of us who collaborated had no idea of any of the plot and such for the game, we just chose characters and went.

FIGHT 123

 

“whY THE FUCK DID YOU KILL HIM FAM?!” shouted an angsty 13 year old.

 

“WHAT THE FUCK FAM, YOU DIDN’TY EVEN KNOW HIM FAM FUCK YOU AND YUOUR HOT FUCKIN HAIR FAM”

 

Suddenly a giant fucking doll ass fucker showed up and Arietta yelled “??!!” and then said “fiht me psyically EET MEIN THE PIT”

 

They two douches mmet in the middle of the pit and started fist fighting--as you do. Arietta and Anise wwere fighting and shit and the 

 

BAM!

 

A wild comprimising position appeared!!!!!

 

Gay panic ensued. Both cilds were like “oh shit boi, she hot AF” and the the doll ass fucker showed up!!! And flung Arietta arcross the freakinfuckin room omg

 

CRUNCH

 

Anise was all of the sudden aware of this HUGE ASSS CRUSH they had oh no what do?? “WHAT THE FUCKIN WHY WOULDF YOU DO THAT STUPID DOLL ASS FUCKER?? I HAD A CRUSH ON HER FOR PLOT REASONS JUST NOW”

 

Anise was aboit to run over when Ion and Ion7.0 waltzed out of the shadows snapping rhythmically and Anise was just like “wtf” and Ion and Ion7.0 were like “wtf” and 

 

F U S E D

 

Ion8!!! Was too much Ion, too much negativity and EX-fucking-PLODED. 

 

eVERYTHING WAS BURNING NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU but it’s okay because Anise and Arietta made out as they burnt to death and became crispy crispers

  
  


The gay dead end :)

 


End file.
